Operation: Date
Operation: Date (originally known as Project Ares during production) is a dating simulation game developed and published by ZK Studios. It was released originally only for PC, as a large portion is text-based, but a more console friendly version was released for Wii/Wii U and a more mobile friendly version was released for Nintendo 3DS/2DS as well as mobile devices. Setting The game takes place in a fictional city known as Kingsville. The setting is supposed to be based off the Los Angeles area, with various elements of the fictional city resembling real locations in LA. Story Let's just say that the game technically has two different stories. This changes based on whether the player wants to be a boy or girl in their story, as they can choose. However, the two genders have different stories. The basic idea of both stories is that the player is a senior in high school who has never had a significant other. They are now desperate after having tried to get one for the past few years without any luck and have made it their goal to get into a relationship with someone in their grade before the school year is over. For the most part, who the character ends up with is ultimately the player's choice. It won't be easy getting into a relationship, so there may be a few times where the player will fail and won't find one at all! The Girl Let's meet Kayla Scott. A pretty much all-around girl who excels in academics, Kayla is more of a quiet type. She likes reading and writing fanfiction about god knows what. Although she has silently admired people from afar through all those years, she has been too shy to make a move or at least show signs of being attracted to said people. Kayla has finally had enough of her shyness and has decided to get a significant other before senior year ends. With the help of her friends, she is determined she will succeed and find the right person for her. Friends These are minor characters that help Kayla along the way. *Jezebel "Jessie" Weaver Jessie and Kayla have been friends since childhood and know each other very well. One could basically not live without the other, as the two are practically inseparable. Like Kayla, Jessie is quiet and prefers to keep to herself. *Miranda Xu Miranda and Kayla became friends after Miranda moved to Kingsville from China. They are competitive with each other (in a friendly way) and motivate one another to do well, forming a rather successful and close friendship. The Boy Steve Anderson has made multiple attempts at trying to get a significant other in the past few years. He seems like a pretty decent guy. He's into video games, plays billiards like a pro. What's not to like about him? After years of failing, Steve wants to put in this last effort to find someone before it's too late (because life obviously ends after high school, amirite?). Will he find someone or will he be forever alone? Gameplay Differences between PC and ported versions *The ported versions are not text-based, but players choose dialogue like they would in a typical RPG game. There are many choices, however, unlike in a typical RPG game. Category:ZKingston Category:Operation: Date